Aphrodite Walking
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: It was tiring, doing those same things over and over and over thrice more! Extremely dull. There was something… missing, something just… he couldn’t explain it. He wasn’t sure of what it could be… Aphro x Stein


**A/N: **I wrote this about an hour or two ago, and had to end up retyping it after the comp wouldn't C/P for me… Characters may be a little OOC (HA! A LITTLE, YEAH RIGHT), and it goes by some of the audio-diaries, but some stuff is changed a little so my sick fantasy can work. XD

Well, anywho, here it is! A Bioshock ficcu!

**Pairing:** Aphro X Steinman

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **BioShock**

----

It had been just another normal day in the City – another normal, boring, tiring day. The Medical Pavilion had been busy all these hours; many – too many – people going in and out for appointments, set on trying to make themselves more perfect, not satisfied with what they had been given at birth. It kept the place running, and the dough rolling in, and it was sometimes _ridiculously_ irritating – even to a surgeon – when people came in for sometimes three weeks straight, craving surgery after surgery after surgery. Sculpting, melding, and molding more and more and more of those same, _exhausted_ shapes.

"Oh, Doctor! I want a sophisticated nose!"

"I need a cleft chin!"

"I want perfect breasts!"

It was _tiring_, doing those same things over and over and over thrice more! _Extremely dull._ There was something… _missing_, something just… he couldn't _explain_ it. He wasn't sure of what it could be…

---

It came to him in a dream, not long after seeing the new ADAM supply.

.

_He stood in one of the ocean way-tunnels, overlooking the Underwater Utopia, watching a whale wailing mournfully as it past under him. That was the moment he caught a glimpse of something _glittering_ out of the corner of his eye, and found himself compelled to attempt to catch up to it._

_It had turned out to be a quick, illusive ball of light, that it did._

_He continued to follow and chase and stalk the luminous orb, and it continued to float on ahead, just in view. Then it stopped at the Medical Pavilion. Puzzling._

_He was almost at the lobby when the light became blinding, even from his position behind the wall, where the cause was on the opposite side. He covered his dilated eyes, stumbling forward like a drunkard, rather than the brisk walk he had hoped for._

_A girlish, seductive giggle reached his ears._ "Steinman…! Dear Steinman…!" _the voice sung, amusedly, teasingly, _"I have what you are looking for! Just open your eyes!"

_He did so, slowly, hesitantly, expecting nothing but brightbrightbright._

_But… its shape had taken form of a beautiful woman. _Too beautiful to be human…

_Her flesh glittered like a scalpel, a patient's coverlet in rags upon her thinthinthin, androgynous, curvaceous body, scars marred once-pale flesh, blood crusting old wounds and flowing from fresh ones, making her glow all the more. Her face… it was most assuredly the loveliest feature of all…_

_Her nose was low – too low, almost nonexistent, her lips were way too long, too lopsided, too puffed up and bruised to fit on her face. An engorged eye was covered by a navel-lid, while the other was too wide, obviously without an eyelid to speak of. Her brown hair hung awkwardly on her misshapen skull._

_Those lips parted to show sharp, deformed teeth._

_He had gotten close enough to touch her now… so close… he wanted to hold the mysterious otherworldly being in his arms, to…_

_That's when the pain began. It was stinging. It was glorious. All over, around, outside, and inside him. He was fascinated as he heard and felt multitudes of cracking and splintering, and knew his bones were broken, but numbed by his earlier pain, he didn't feel a thing. He watched as his blood and insides splattered everything, including the godly being._

_He then shattered into a million beautiful pieces._

.

Steinman awoke in a cold sweat, excitement coursing through his veins, heart pumping and pumping and pumping quicker still – He felt like he could _burst_ from joy! Leaping out of bed, he made haste to find an audio tape, on which would have the honor to record his miraculous dream of the woman.

What would he name it…? His thoughts roved on for a few moments more, before a giddy grin overtook his features. Surely, the vision of beauty was a _Goddess_! And not just any goddess either…

"_Aphrodite Walking_…"

---

It was after another successful operation (though, something was _still_ missing) a while later when he saw her again. She was lovelier than he had remembered, and the chair she sat on looked like a throne. Her features were less recognizable now, more deranged than before… and it was _awe striking_.

She smiled crookedly, crossing bent legs, intertwining longlong fingers. Her visible eye stared at him. "Still answerless, Dear Steinman? … I _suppose_ I could give you that which you seek. Are you willing?"

The man fell to his fours, looking up at her, crawling over until his was so close, like before. He was like a servant, ready to listen, ready to serve. And he begged.

"Oh, _yes_! Beloved Aphrodite, _please_! Tell me!"

The Goddess on the throne smirked, pleased. She leaned forward, and kissed him with those amazing lips.

.

A sigh left breathless lips as the Doctor came to, still on his euphoric high. He had had another vision from her yet again! His beautiful, _wonderful_ Goddess had given him a revelation!

His thoughts went back to their passionate kiss, and the words she spoke to his lips.

"_Symmetry_, my Dear Steinman," she purred, voice as sweet as honey, as melodious as a harp, as smooth as silk, "it's time we did something about… symmetry."


End file.
